Recapturing Love
by SHM QUEEN
Summary: Lucius Malfoy/Oc story I created hope u enjoy! Mentions of abuse in later chapters. Updates might be slow now due to writers block srry!
1. Chapter 1

Recapturing Love

The war had a deep affect on everyone who had been part of it. Lucius Malfoy who had once been the dark lords most faithful had betrayed him and as a result the dark lord had been defeated. There was a price to the victory however. His

wife Narcissa had been killed trying to protect their son Draco. To this day Draco still blamed himself for her death despite Lucius's reassurances that it wasn't. After her funeral Draco had quickly moved out of the manor, saying that he could

not live with his mother's memories all over the house. Where he was living now Lucius had no idea, but as long as his son was happy he didn't care. There was only one bad thing about Draco moving out, Lucius now lived in the manor all

by himself. That was what brought him to Diagon Alley that day; he needed to get a few things for himself for the house. Normally he would get his house elves to do these things but on this occasion he thought it best to do it himself. Soon

he found himself in front of the store he needed and without looking where he was walking headed straight in and bumped into a very angry woman. "Why don't you watch where you're walking? She asked angrily. He didn't recognize her

as she looked up at him but she recognized him. She paled and muttered sorry then abruptly left the store. Lucius frowned puzzledly after her then turned to the store manager. "Who was that woman who left the store in such a hurry?

"She's a regular customer here sir, I believe her name is Claudia Yaxley he then left to deal with another customer. It finally dawned on Lucius where he knew her from. Claudia had been his girlfriend many years ago at Hogwarts; they

had drifted apart after he had married Narcissa. "I wonder how she's dealing with her brother's death. Rodtimer Yaxley was her older brother who had been a death eater like Lucius. Unfortunately he had not survived the war which

meant Claudia would have inherited all the family money in the wake of his death. Deciding his shopping could wait for another day he went to find the store manager. "Can I help you sir? He asked pleasantly. "As a matter of fact you

can. I need the address of that woman who left the store when I arrived. "I'm sorry sir but I cannot give you that information, its private. Lucius sighed then raised his wand. "I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. Imperius!

Now what is her address? The man agreeably told him and Lucius quickly removed the curse and went on his way.

Authors Note- There you go, the first chapter of my new story, A Harry Potter one this time. It features Lucius because he's my favourite. I hope you like it so far & I hope to post as often as I can. Reviews are much appreciated and might inspire me to update faster. So until next time REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I ran into Lucius Malfoy and almost yelled at him Claudia exclaimed to herself. "Mom what happened her daughter? Asked seeing the distraught look on her mother's face. "I bumped into your father in Diagon Alley. "Really? Alexa asked excitedly. How did he look? "The same as always with that annoying cane in his hand. There was then a knock on the door interrupting their conversation. Alexa quickly went to answer it. Lucius looked at the young girl confused. "Is your mother home? She smiled then shouted "Mom! Dad's here to see you. She smiled then left the room. Once he entered he immediately asked "what did she mean when she referred to me as dad? Claudia sighed in annoyance. "Are you really that dumb Lucius? She's your daughter; I gave birth to her a few months after we left Hogwarts. "Why wasn't I told before this? "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to upset Narcissa. You had just gotten married and yet your ex- girlfriend gave birth to YOUR child. I don't think she would have been impressed. Eventually so much timed passed that I forgot about you completely and me and Rodtimer raised her together. "Rodtimer knew but didn't tell me? If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself. Immediately after he said it Lucius regretted it. Claudia slapped him hard across the face. "Never say that to me again. I loved my brother deeply and still miss him to this day. Lucius bowed. "I apologize, that was out of line for me to say that. "Why are you here anyway Lucius? Surely you didn't just come here to insult my dead brother's memory? "No as a matter of fact I didn't. I wanted to see how you had been doing since the war had ended. "I've been good actually. Shortly after the war ended I inherited the family fortune and me and Alexa moved here while she finishes Hogwarts. What year is she in? Lucius asked. "She'll be in her final year this year then she's going to play Quidditch at the pro level. "She must be very good to play at the pro level Lucius said impressed. Claudia beamed at this comment. "Yes, she plays really well, she must have learned that from you because I don't play real well. "Her and my son both picked up that skill from me, although Draco is nowhere near as good as I was. "You have a son Claudia asked? When did this happen? "About a year after Narcissa and I married, he goes to Hogwarts as well. I lost contact with him after the war due to the death of his mother. Claudia gasped at this news. "Lucius I am so sorry for your loss. Looks like we were both victims of the war she said sadly. "That's what you get for switching sides at the last minute Lucius said gravely. You switched sides? Claudia asked incredulously. "I thought you were his right hand man? What happened? "I'm sure you heard about my arrest a few years ago? She nodded. Shortly after this incident Draco was forced to become a death eater because of my failure, he was then given the task of killing Dumbledore. When he failed to do so Snape did instead and they went on the run. The next time I saw my son was at the school where the war was taking place, Narcissa saw a curse being aimed his way and quickly jumped in front of him to block it and she died instantly. To this day Draco still hasn't forgiven himself for her death. Claudia had tears in her eyes after hearing this story. "That is such a sad story Lucius, I don't know how you've coped but you're much stronger than I would be. I was a wreck after Rodtimer's death, if it wasn't for Alexa I don't know how I would have gotten through it. "You could have come to me Lucius told her quietly. "I'm no longer a part of your life Lucius it would be rude of me to intrude on yours. Lucius shook his head then spoke "you're wrong you're still a part of my life Claudia and always will be. "How? She asked quietly. We haven't been together in years. "Alexa is the reason you and I will be together no matter what. I think we should tell her she has a brother I'm sure she would be happy to have a sibling. Claudia looked hesitant about this idea. "I don't think it's a good idea Lucius. From an early age I vowed to protect Alexa from the darker things in life and that includes you and your son. "Claudia how many times do I have to tell you I'm not evil anymore? I switched sides because I realized what I was doing was wrong and I wanted my son to have a normal life. "That's my point, Alexa has always had a normal life and I think her finding out she has a brother would only complicate things Claudia reasoned lamely. Lucius slowly approached her and raised a hand. Claudia flinched even though Lucius had never hurt her before when they were together. "There's no reason to be afraid Claudia, I would never hurt you Lucius said quietly. He then carefully brushed her hair out of her face and tenderly stroked her cheek. Feeling safe Claudia leaned into his touch and sighed contentedly. "You win, I'll tell Alexa about her brother. He placed a kiss on each of her cheeks then stepped back. "Thank you. He then apparated away. Once he was gone Claudia went to find Alexa to tell her the truth about the brother she never knew she had.

A/N- I own nothing & remember to review. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucius was sitting in his den drinking a glass of fire whisky when an owl came in with a letter for him. Knowing it was from Claudia he took it and read it instantly. Apparently Alexa had been thrilled finding out about Draco and couldn't wait to see him at Hogwarts so she could introduce herself properly. Lucius smiled reading this. This was the perfect thing to pull Draco out of his grief; a sibling he could get to know would slowly help him heal. Once he had finished reading the rest of the letter Lucius sat back thoughtfully. Not only was Claudia back in the picture but he now had a daughter. "I bet that Claudia will be at the station tomorrow to see Alexa off; I'll go to and surprise them. Besides; I also have to see Draco off so it works out perfectly. Then afterwards Claudia and I could come back here to settle a few things. There were a lot of things from their past that they needed to discuss. One of those things was the deep connection that still existed between them. During the visit at her house the air had cackled with the electricity between them and it was obvious to Lucius that they had to deal with that somehow. Lucius still remembered the first time they had met and how they had fallen for each other instantly. They soon became the super couple of the school and everything had been perfect between them until they found out he was betrothed to Narcissa. Claudia had been devastated by the news and didn't forgive Lucius until they graduated a year later. They then lost touch; because even though Rodtimer saw Lucius all the time he was very protective of his sister and never once told Lucius how she was doing. He realized why Rodtimer was doing this of course but it still annoyed him. Claudia and Rodtimer were super close for siblings and even the tiniest betrayal on his part would have destroyed Claudia. He could only imagine how the news of his death had affected her. Now was the perfect time to be there for her and maybe they would rediscover what they still had because of it. "Yes Lucius thought to himself it was amazing how just one day could change everything.

A/N Remember to review & see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early the next morning Claudia and Alexa were up getting ready for Alexa's last year to Hogwarts. While Alexa was excited about it Claudia was a little sad about her daughter leaving. It meant that since Rodtimer's death a year ago she would be alone for the first time. "Mom I'm ready to go Alexa called out. "Alright Claudia sighed lets go then. In the car they talked about simple things and it helped relax Claudia's nerves a little. All too soon they arrived at the station and Alexa quickly ran through the barrier to meet her friends. Claudia followed her daughter through just to make sure she got on the train safely. As she watched her daughter get on the train with her friends she didn't hear someone come up behind her until they rested their hands on her shoulders. Claudia turned around startled then sighed in relief when she saw who it was. "Lucius you startled me I thought you were somebody else. He smirked at her nervousness. "Who else would just come up to you and put their hands on your shoulders? He asked. The train started to pull out of the station before she could reply. She blew her daughter a kiss then watched the train till she could no longer see it. Once the train was gone Claudia began to leave when Lucius stopped her. "Where do you think you're going? He asked. "I would think that's obvious, I'm going home silly. He shook his head at that response. "No, you're coming with me back to the manor for lunch. We have a lot of things to discuss and the manors the best place to do that because there is no risk of being overheard there. "Fine lets go then she sighed. He stared at her for a minute then asked "Are you going to take my arm or not? "Why do I need to take your arm? She asked puzzled. "We have to apparate remember? She hesitated briefly then took his arm. Once she was holding on to it he immediately brought her closer to him then apparated them to the manor. Claudia immediately stepped away from him once they were inside. Seeing this Lucius turned to her questionly. "What is with you today? You've been twitchy every time I've touched you. I told you I would never hurt you, you believe me don't you? "Of course I believe you Lucius, it's just that someone else has and that's why I've been acting so strangely. Hearing her words Lucius became angry. "Who hurt you? He demanded angrily. Give me a name and I'll make them pay. Claudia shook her head frantically. "There's no need for violence I already took care of the situation. "Are you sure? Because I have connections, just say the word and I can make the whole thing disappear. "Really I'm okay, you don't have to be so protective of me you know, I can handle things fine on my own. "There was a time he said softly when you liked me taking care of things for you. "That was a long time ago Lucius things have changed since then. We're different people now and have gone different ways with our lives. "You're right we are different people from who we were back then but the connection between us hasn't faded, if anything it's grown stronger with time and you can't deny that. To demonstrate his point he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. The area he had kissed was warm to the touch and Claudia admitted to herself that there was still a connection between them. But she would not admit this to Lucius she didn't need him around complicating things for her. "You feel it to don't you? He asked urgently. She shook her head in denial. "I don't know what you're talking about; I don't feel anything she lied. He stared at her disbelievingly then smirked. "You're lying aren't you? You always were a horrible liar. The truths written all over your face. "So what if I did feel something? It's not like we're going to act on it or anything. "Why wouldn't we act on it? It would be a shame for the chemistry between us to go to waste. "It wouldn't be the same between us Lucius; we were kids when we discovered the chemistry between us. Plus there's Alexa and Draco to think of, what would they think if we hooked up again? Draco would never accept me as his stepmother he loved Narcissa too much. "Draco would learn to accept it with time, he's an adult anyway it's not like he'd be around all that much. And your right the chemistry between us is different; it's more mature which would give us a better chance of making it. "Why are you pushing this so much? I would think you would be over me by now I'm not that special I'm just me. He stepped closer to her at these words. He gently pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "That's where you're wrong, you are so much more than you think you are Claudia. You are the one woman who has accepted me for me and never tried to change me in any way. I care deeply for you Claudia and always will. He pressed a loving kiss to her cheek then stepped away. "What do you want me to say Lucius? That I'll put it all on the line for you and risk you breaking my heart once more? Because if that happened again I wouldn't be able to handle it I'm not the same carefree girl anymore I bleed more easily now. "I'm not saying that we should jump right back into things but we could take things slowly for awhile, till you were comfortable at least. She sighed in defeat, he had her and he knew it. "If you agree to take things slowly I'll give you another chance she told him. "Excellent! Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? I promise I'll behave. "I may as well; I'd be lonely back home since Alexa's not there. Although I don't have anything decent to change into. "Not a problem, I can have one of the house elves design something for you they would be happy to do it. "That would be marvellous thank you. He bowed. "Believe me it is a great pleasure to do things for you, but an even greater pleasure to see you smile. Now if you would excuse me I have to talk to Mipsy about designing you some robes he left the room smiling. Claudia smiled to, feeling better than she had in months. Realizing she was quite tired she decided to take a nap before dinner. As she went to the guest room she sighed happily then fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N- I'm so sorry about the delay for updating this story, I've just been so busy with work it slipped my mind. I hope this update makes up for it and please review. Who knows? I might update faster next time. Thanx.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucius smiled at the site before him as he entered the guest bedroom. They're lying on the bed sprawled like a queen was Claudia. She really did look beautiful with her long black hair spread out over the pillow like an angel's halo. He hated having to disturb such a beautiful creature but dinner was ready and he was quite hungry. He quietly made his way over to her sleeping form and then gently shook her awake. She blinked up at him sleepily then stretched as gracefully as a cat. "Is it dinner time already? She asked sleepily. "It is and I have your dress robes for you to put on he then handed them to her. "Lucius these are beautiful! She exclaimed happily. "They should be, we Malfoy's only accept the finest quality in this house. "I can tell; even the guestroom is beautifully decorated. She then took the dress robes from him and examined them once more. "They're even my favourite color sapphire blue. I'll go put these on then meet you in the hall so you can escort me to dinner ok? "If you need help fastening them up I'll be out in the hall. He then left her to change. Claudia got the robes on but realized there was a zipper in the back she couldn't reach and realized she would have to ask Lucius for help after all. Sighing she made her way to the hall where she found Lucius waiting for her. She turned around and held up her hair and told him to do up her zipper. He did it slowly, his hands lingering on her neck longer than was necessary. Once he finished zipping her up he held out his arm and escorted her to the dining room. The smell of smoked salmon greeted her instantly as did the smell of garlic bread and melted butter, there was also a delicious salad and white wine to finish the main course. "If this is dinner then I can't wait to see desert Claudia said excitedly. Lucius smiled secretively "trust me you'll love desert I had them make it with you in mind specifically. "I like the sound of that she told him happily. Being the gentleman that he was he pulled out a chair for Claudia then sat himself beside her. As they began to eat they engaged in polite conversation. "Alexa asked about you quite often when she was young Claudia told Lucius. "What did you say about me? "I told her the truth and she accepted it really well. Except for you being the dark lord's right hand man, she wasn't happy about you killing innocent people. I'll admit I wasn't either but I told her that's who you were and that was that. "When I first became a deatheater I'll admit I was honoured to be serving the greatest wizard of all time, but after I was arrested and went to Azkaban my opinion began to change. After my release the dark lord humiliated me and my family in front of all the followers and then he broke my wand leaving me defenceless when he casted the cruciatus curse on me and Narcissa which he did often for his own sick pleasure. It was a blessing when Potter finally defeated him because for the first time in my life I was free. "Look at what it cost you though Claudia said sadly. He gently took her hand in his. "I will miss Narcissa dearly but I now have you again so I would say I gained something in this war after all. "Rodtimer would be so happy if he could see me now Claudia said wistfully. He always told me about you after he'd come back from missions. Sometimes I really wished he wouldn't because Alexa would be nearby and I didn't want her knowing the full extent of what you did because I knew it would scare her. She worried about you and so did I, we we're always scared you'd be killed and yet it was my brother who died. I remember when I got the news from Rabastan Lestrange, he had to console me for hours and when I finally calmed down that's when I decided that Alexa could never meet you. "I can't believe you let Rabastan console you after your brother's death. It should have been me. "What would Narcissa have thought if you came to console your ex girlfriend just because her brother had died? Besides, Rabastan was good to me, for a little while anyway. "Narcissa would have understood, she wasn't the jealous type, and what do you mean by for a little while? Were you and Rabastan an item? Claudia looked reluctant to say anything but finally said "Yes we were an item for about 6 months until one night changed everything. "What do you mean? Claudia took a deep breath then explained "One night Rabastan had come over after a mission and he was a little upset over someone he had killed by accident. I tried to get him to open up about it and he got so angry that he hit me a few times and that's when I told him that it was over. That was the wrong thing to say because he then repeatedly hit me till I bruised and my arm was broken. I then called Snape and told him to bring me some healing potions which he did without question. When he arrived and saw what had happened to me he went after Rabastan and did quite a number on him, he then made sure I was ok then went back to the school. He and I have been friends ever since. "I owe Severus for all that he's done for you Lucius said quietly. It's a good thing I never knew what Rabastan had done to you or I would have killed him with my bare hands. "It's over Lucius and I'm fine, there's nothing for you to do except being there for Alexa. "And I will be from now on Lucius promised her. He then looked at their plates. I think it's time for desert don't you? He then called for a house elf to clear their dishes. It soon came back with a delicious looking chocolate cake covered with strawberries. "This looks delicious! Claudia exclaimed happily. "It will be, I had it made just for you. She blushed then playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "You don't need to do these things for me she said. "I like doing things for you, I haven't done so in a long time and it's refreshing for me. The then proceeded to eat desert in silence then went to sit in the living room to relax for a little while. Claudia and Lucius were sitting comfortably when he suddenly asked her "I know this has been a bit of a stressful night for you and I hate to make it worse but could I kiss you? She responded by pushing her lips to his and kissing him first. It was like fireworks went off when they kissed it was so explosive. When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily and trying to regain their composure. Claudia regained hers first and said "that was as good as I remember kissing you was. He smiled and replied a little cockily "I' am a Malfoy after all and am good at EVERYTHING I do. She smiled then replied "On that note I'm going to bed. Thanks for a lovely evening Lucius. She then went up the stairs smiling the biggest smile Lucius had seen in a long time. He went up to bed shortly afterwards looking forward to tomorrow.

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter cause that might be the last one for awhile. That was all I had written up to this point so I have to think of what to write next. So see you soon... I hope.


End file.
